The Beast
by AnimeDemon1
Summary: Rin finds herself in a compromising situation when she meets the rumoured beast that lives in the forest near her home town. RIN X SESSHOMARU Alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"Rin, you must never enter that forest on the night of the full moon. If you do, you'll be devoured by the beast."

My grandmother's words echoed within my mind as I stood motionless. He was beautiful; his pale skin and white cascading hair glowing in the moonlight. I knew that he was different from the moment he graced my sight. I knew that he was from another world entirely and yet that only drew me to him more. He seemed to notice my presence and turned to face me. Although his gaze struck me with daggers, the pain was somehow pleasant as his graceful figure strode towards me.

Without a word, he pulled my waist into his and enclosed my lips with his own. The warmth drawing me further into his grasp. His hands trailed up my back until he entangled them in my hair and deepened the exchange. Swiftly, his sharp teeth found my lower lip and bit down hard allowing the blood to flow into his mouth. His tongue slid over my lip, gathering the last remnants of the crimson liquid as his lips left mine.

"The contract is sealed." His mesmerising voice whispered, coaxing me further into his trap.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, my mind was clouded with fragments of memories. As I put them together, I realised my situation. All around me were walls of stone that formed an arch above my head. From what I could see, the entrance was a few metres from my feet, shedding light over the ragged blankets that covered me. There was the forest I had visited the night before outside only I was further in than I remembered.

"I didn't know there was a cave here." Speaking to myself, I pulled the cover off the top half of my body before feeling a stirring from beside me.

My eyes widened as the face of last night's man came into view. A strand of that same pure white hair half covered the markings on his cheeks. Compared to his previous vicious look, his expression was much more captivating as he slept; though somehow it was different from before. I reached my hand over to his face and gently tucked his hair behind his ear when his eyes shot open.

In a second he was on me, pinning me down easily with one hand.

"What are you doing?" He spat angrily, his gaze turning dark and menacing. I froze in fear as I was left helpless beneath his grasp. As I tried to struggle his grip on my wrists only tightened, causing me to gasp in pain. The cold stone beneath me digging into my back assuring me that there was no way of escape.

"Please, let me go." My voice wavered as I spoke making any confidence I had wished to exude dissipate. I felt too nervous to say anything more to the mysterious and unpredictable predator. Fearing for my life, I turned my head to the side in order to avoid his eyes in the hope that it would help my circumstances.

He sighed, "Pathetic."

Removing his weight from on top of me, he stood and strolled over to the other side of the cave. I looked down at my wrists to see red hand marks painted on each. Rubbing them in an attempt to ease the stinging sensation, I noticed that the man was staring at me with disapproval.

"Who are you?" At first he was silent as if the question was not worth his time. He seemed to be trying to figure something out in his head. Then he answered.

"Sesshomaru."

His name resonated in the small cave as if the word itself contained undeniable power. It matched his stern demeanour as he continued to scrutinise me without restraint. He seemed unfazed by the fact that I knew he was glaring at me unlike myself who had begun to feel transparent in his sight.

"I made a mistake." Coming from such a pride-filled individual the words sounded foreign - as if they did not belong on those lips. However, his face betrayed a genuine feeling of discomfort.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't supposed to be there that night," he frowned, "the contract should not have been made."

"What 'contract'?" I recalled his words after the kiss. Suddenly an idea struck me. He couldn't have meant that kiss, could he? No matter how I looked at it, it was weird. We had never met and yet it had developed into that kind of situation.

With a serious look upon his face, he addressed me directly.

"Last night, on the night of the full moon, you became my energy source."


	3. Chapter 3

"Energy source?" I could not hide the surprise in my voice. I had not expected anything like this to develop that night. However, my mistake could not be undone. My fate had been sealed as soon as I set foot inside the forest.

"It means that you will have to 'feed' me on a regular basis. My kind are spiritual creatures that require sustenance in order to survive." He explained it so easily for something that sounded so primal and painful.

"And how would I do that?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment.

"Through contact." As he explained, he sat down cross-legged on the floor of the cave. "I can absorb your energy through skin to skin contact. That is how this contract works. In return for providing energy, you gain my protection."

"Protection?"

"I become a guardian of sorts," he elaborated, "watching over you." By now I could understand what he was saying. The contract was one of mutual gain: he would gain power and I, safety. Although, I was more worried about my safety if I refused than if I accepted.

"So, do I have a say in this?" I had hoped for a favourable answer and a way to get out of this mess.

"I'm afraid that the contract has been made. Whether or not you or I object, we are bound together." He stood up and made his way over to me while shrugging the fur pelt and his haori onto the floor. He leaned down and grabbed my chin with his hand, his chiselled chest muscles now exposed. I blushed.

"What are you doing?!" I howled in protest as he edged closer, forcing me onto me back.

He answered with one word, "energy."

Paying no more attention to my grunts of objection, he firmly positioned his lips on top of mine, silencing me. His hand slid from my face down to the collar of my kimono and slid inside. I jumped at the sensation of his touch on my bare skin as he slowly pulled the collar open, leaving my upper body fully bared to him. His tongue slithered into my mouth, intertwining with my own. He moved his head down to my neck and let his tongue glide over my flesh. I shivered.

"It tastes good." He murmured causing vibrations to course down my spine.

He nuzzled into the crook of my neck and slowing began to rub his body against my own. I could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing as he did so. The feeling of his body skimming my breasts forced me to let out a breathy moan.

"Ah!"

His torso went rigid. All too quickly, he lifted himself to his feet, leaving me panting and retrieved his haori and pelt from the ground.

"That is enough for now."


End file.
